Speech recognition systems have progressed to the point where humans can interact with computing devices using their voices. Such systems employ techniques to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the various qualities of a received audio input. Speech recognition processing combined with natural language understanding processing enable speech-based user control of computing devices to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. The combination of speech recognition processing and natural language understanding processing techniques is referred to herein as speech processing. Speech processing may also involve converting a user's speech into text data which may then be provided to skills or software configured to execute specific functionality based on the user's spoken commands.
Speech processing may be used by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, kiosks, and a wide variety of other devices to improve human-computer interactions.